


Handle me with care

by ManmeatPK



Series: The Pk's [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManmeatPK/pseuds/ManmeatPK
Summary: Ducie has always liked caring for Tuh.When Tuh stumbles home drunk, Ducie takes the situation into his hands.
Series: The Pk's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551412
Kudos: 1





	Handle me with care

Lurching foreward, the whole world in a blurry haze, Tuh makes his way home.   
He waves at the car that took him to his final destination of the day and reaches for the doorbell, leaving his finger on it for longer, incase Ducie is asleep. Almost instantly the door opens and he falls foreward, awaiting the familiar warmth of the others body with a thud.

Ducie's face twists as the smell of alcohol hits his nose. It's so strong that it makes Ducie's eyes water.

"Ducie.."  
A low grumble comes from the drunkard stuck to his chest. He deems him too out of it to hold himself properly on his legs, and drags his body inside to quickly close the door, in case some fangirl wanted to carry on recording the drunk youtuber.

Tuh, the freshly 21 year old guy who makes his fortune out of being famous on the internet, was in a state that Ducie could only think of as inapropriate.  
He was about to give him a slap when Tuh lurched foreward and vomited most of the smelly alcoholic substance his stomach held up until this point.  
Now, the once before brown carpet was covered in stomach acids, liquids and the odd crisp or sandwich bite he devoured while getting into this state. 

Ducie let out a sigh and carried Tuh a few steps to let him rest on the carpet while he would clean the mess up.

He showed no signs of resisting, and watched the other as he quietly cleaned up the mess that once belonged in his stomach.

After Ducie was done, he threw the content into the toilet, making a mental note to not forget to clean the bucket and brush in the morning and cleaned his hands.

Coming back to his drunken partner, he crouched down and looked into the boys eyes.   
Tuh stretched out his arms like a toddler, ordering to be held up. Ducie wiped his mouth and sighed.

He found that the carpet wasn't the only one that got sprayed, and decided that a quick shower would be the best option.  
Without a word, he carefully lifted Tuh from his spot on the carpet and began to drag him to the bathroom near their room.

....

Luckily beforehand, when the PK's started living together, they set up a rule of some sorts. Everyone had their own pairing and were entitled to, if anyone was in an unfit state, take care of their partner.

Seeing as Ducie was Tuh's guardian, whenever he stumbled back home sick or drunk, Ducie had to deal with the giant.

Ducie was thankfull that they set up this rule, because imagining the faces of the others when they would have seen the state of Tuh...he shivered. 

Sure, the others had seen Tuh tipsy, but he still held the role of the main head of the family, and he undeniably would have lost his authority or his respect. But the others played by the rules and didn't judge the mother of the family for getting drunk.

Still, Ducie felt that he and Tuh had to maintain a certain level of authority and coolness that floated around them and letting the youngsters wake up to see Ducie dragging the lifeless body of the other leader or scrubbing his vomit was not a way to achieve it.

As they reach the chosen bathroom, Ducie unhooked one of his arms from Tuh's body and quietly opened the door. He places Tuh on the chair located behind the door and closes said door.   
Tuh's body slumpes against the softness of the cushions randomly placed around him, the seat covered in a soft rug as Ducie pulls off his shoes and socks.   
He guides Tuh's hips upwards so he can pull off his pants and boxers, avoiding the damp areas, and throws them into the dirty laundry heap.

Guiding Tuh's body, he manages to slip off his coat and shirt, revealing the perfect shape and proportions of his body.

Sure, Ducie's preferences were weird, he had always been a softie for femboys with delicate body structures, and having had his hands roam and touch Tuh's body everyday, bringing serinity, a sense of calmness or pleasure, his body used to the shape of the others, he could only think of it as perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling depressed while riding the train home so my gay ass decided it would be a good idea to post original works on here.
> 
> The Pk's are a group of youtubers who have met each other under weird circumstances. Ducie is a 1,92cm abomination of a human who is trans and the leader of the group, basically the dad. Tuh is 1,80cm and is the mom of the group, being Ducie's partner


End file.
